Slick and Alex: The Final Mission (DISCONTINUED ON HERE)
by BuzzCity360
Summary: DUE TO NEGATIVITY BY IDIOTIC TROLLS, I WILL NOT UPLOAD CHAPTERS TO MY STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE ANYMORE. I'M SORRY. You can catch me and my stories on Wattpad
1. Act 1, Chapter 1

North Carolina, USA, Earth 2008

It was late at night in the base of Master Smitty. Five teenages await instuctions from their leader.

The teens were all split up in different sections of the auditorium.

A big man with a short blonde hair was playing Rock Me Amadeus at the kid with dreads who was annoyed.

"Come on Ricky. It's your song. Why don't I make you a powder wig and get you a piano, haha."

Ricky continue ignoring the big man. But suddenly the music stop and a loud crash echo the auditorium.

The big man stood up over a man with black hair, black long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless jean jacket and jeans.

The boombox was smashed and the man was angry.

"I like that song and you're ruining that song. Along with that, you're pissing me off."

"That was my favorite boombox. I'm going to squeeze a new one out of you."

Another guy came in the middle, breaking the two up. He had a varsity jacket and jeans on.

"Guys, calm down. We're here for a reason. We're going to be teammates. So, please don't kill each other. Chuck, lay off on Ricky. His middle name is Amadeus. Thanks.

"But the difference you and him is his grades are higher than yours. As The Captain of the football team, I want you to be tutor with Ricky."

"Tutor!? Connor, I don-"

"Yes, you do and if you don't get into a 90 or better, you'll be off the team and kiss that scholarship goodbye. Do I make myself clear?"

Chuck sighed as he nodded at Connor, shaking his hand. The Captain turn to Ricky and the black haired kid.

"I'm sorry about Chuck. He won't be bother you again."

"He better because I'll beat the hell out of him. Then, I'll rip your arm out of your socket, quarterback."

The guy went back to his seat, drawing on his notebook.

"Thank you Connor" Ricky said.

"No problem man. I see we're in a classic troupe. The Outsider, The Quarterback, The Nerd, and The Fat Guy. All we missing is The Lady."

The doors open and a women wearing a leotard and a pink sweater enter the large room.

Ricky was studying a spellbook Master Smitty gave him to look through.

A knock caused him to stop and open it. It was the guy who smashed Chuck's boombox.

"I got a plan to get back at chuck. Come on."

The guy walk off and without a quick explanations to the plan, Slick followed him

The two arrived to the door of Chuck's room. Slick was scared that the tall man was in there.

"Chuck is with Master Smitty, so we don't have much time."

The guy open the door. "I'll keep guard while steal the donuts by his bed."

"Steal? He's going to kill us!" Ricky freaked out. The man pushed him inside.

After a few seconds, Ricky ran out with six boxes of donuts, running back to his room.

The two rangers sat on the bed, partaking in Chuck's donuts.

"Ricky Amadeus Robinson. Something means tells me you hate that name."

"If it's not call by teachers and parents. I go by Slick."

"Cool. I'm...Alexander Richardson" the guy grab Slick by his shirt, pulling him close. "But call me Alex."

Slick nod his head, leaning back to his seat. "So, why did you want my help?"

Alex smirked. "Chuck is a dick, so I thought you would want to get some revenge on him."

The two partners laughed, eating the rest of their donut.

"Slick, I think you and I are going to be great Axem Rangers and awesome friends."

Alex stick out his hand and Slick smiled highing fiving his best friend hand, starting to the friendship that would last for forever.

Or at least, we thought...

Russell Bucx Presents

A story based on games produced by Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games, Remastered by Vicarious Visions.

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Alexander Richardson

 **Slick Alex**

 **The Final Mission**

 **Act I: The Search**

 _Heroes of Earth, Slick and Alex arrive to The Forgotten World by The Sorceress named Bianca who summon heroes to save her world and bring back the magic from Malacore and his assistant, Darla._ _After defeating Malacore, The Best Friends go back in time with Witch Doctor, Aku Aku to capture crystal that was taken by his arch nemsis and brother, Uka Uka from turning the N Sanity World into his perfect, destructive wasteland._ _Their latest mission was to stop Malacore's pupil, Darla capturing the powers of The Elementals. During their battle, Slick's friend and former classmate, Sasha wss possessed by her ancestor, Demetria and possessed his best friend._ _After the defeat of Frostbite (Demetria's new name), Alex ran off. Without his Best Friend and Best Man, Slick cancel his marriage to Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge in order to search for Alex._


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2

Charmed Ridge, Evening Lake

4 Months after Frostbite

Princess Sal woke up in her bed again alone. She sighed as her future husband and King of her Kingdom was stressed about the disappearance of his best friend.

The Princess open the door to the bathroom where stream went through her. Her and Slick almost bump into each other.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning love. How are you doing?"

Slick gave off a snort. "I've been better. I'm sorry that I'm dragging you into this mess, Sally."

The Princess pat her hand on his shoulder. "He's out there, Ricky. He's alive."

"I really hope he is. Three months I've searched. It's like I can't catch a break and find him. I can't leave him alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone."

"Just be careful out there, Sir Ricky."

Princess Sal kissed her fiance as he walked out to do another search for Alex.

\--

4 months ago

Hunter just finished tucking Cassio, his daughter into bed. After the day he had battling Frostbite and the yetis that she had possessed.

He went to wash his face, splashing water on it. He looked in the mirror and was quickly turn to see someone behind him.

The person grab the cheetah's mouth, telling him to keep his voice low.

With the cover off his mouth, Hunter sighed. "Alex, where you been?"

"I'm staying away from Slick and everyone else."

"What do you mean? Slick's in the hospital and Frostbite is gone now."

Alex sighed. "But it doesn't make the memories of what I've done go away. I can't clearly without seeing Gabbi frozen in ice by me, making Cassio scared and cry or almost killing my best friend.

"The scenes keep playing in my head and they won't go away. I just came from the hospital and Slick was low on blood. So, I gave some of my blood to keep him alive."

Hunter nod his head, taking a seat on the tub stand.

"Cassio is going through the same thing. But you got to realize is that wasn't you. You were under someone's control-"

"Hunter, I almost killed my best friend. His blood was on my claws and paws. It's something I can't wash off out of my head. I need somewhere to go."

"Alex, you can't run from your problems. Slick is gonna look for you. What about Gabrielle, your fiance?"

The yeti kept his head down. "Hunter, I need a place to clear my head. It can't here in this world or Avalar. I gotta go and figure things out and I can't do that with Slick up my ass.

"But you can't tell Slick, Gabbi, or anyone else."

The cheetah felt bad for his friend. Frostbite really messed him up and now he wants to help. But he can't keep this a secret from Alex's own best friend.

"Okay, Alex. I know a place. I'll take this a secret."

"Thank you, Hunter" Alex said, hugging The Marksman.

\--

The two made it to the lab where the portal was made for Alex to go.

"This is where some yetis go relax and be taught how to control their rage. I doubt Slick will look for you here.

"Thank you Hunter. I just hope things will be okay without me right now."

"For everyone, yes. For your best friend and your fiance, no. It won't be okay with them."

Alex knew that Slick wouldn't be okay without best friend. Neither will Gabrielle. But he can't see the faces of those he hurt.

\--

Alex travelled in the snow, walking past baby mammoths with their mothers and fathers in the herd.

The yeti was hungry and look something to eat. Walking around an area where monkeys dressed as monks went past him.

One of them went up to him. "Are you okay, young one?"

"F-food. Hu-hungry."

Alex fell on his knees in front of the monk. The other monks went over to the fallen yeti, picking him up and carry him.

Alex started to chow down on the food that was brought to him. His eyes looked around the ice church-like building.

The strain glass windows, monks chants echoing in the place, monkeys are monks...

Alex snort turn into a laugh as in his head, he found the joke. The Monks and the yetis looked at him as he kept on laughing.

"Anything funny, sir?"

Alex's laugh start to die down as a female monk walk to his table. The Monks bow to her as she did the same thing to them before she sat down in front of Alex.

"Hello there. I am One."

Alex was confused on the odd name of the monk. "The One?"

"Yes?"

"No, I just said The One."

"Yes, you said my name."

"No, I was saying your...okay, nevermind."

The One chuckled at the yeti. She tilt her head. "You seem confused."

"Yes. What are you The One of? The Chosen One? The One who can't be named? The Ancient One..."

"Just The One. Nothing in between" she said, smiling at him.

"Okay..."

The One stared at Alex, causing him to worry. Her face expression change a couple times, going from happy to sad.

"You're a hero from another world. You have a partner you call a friend. A best friend. You...did somethings that you're not proud of and you feel like you hurt the ones close to you."

The yeti was a little shock on how she knew about his situation and he never told her about it.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell from your inner aura."

"Like my friend Slick. He can sense aura to find someone."

"Well, not quite. I can sense the aura of someone due to their body link. For decades, I've helped my fellow monks learn this practice to help yetis for their rage."

Alex was intrigued on her body link. Then, an idea popped in his head. Maybe she was called The One for a reason.

"Can you help me? I almost killed my best friend and every time I close my eyes, I see his blood on my paws and my claws. His dead body in the-"

The yeti cover his face with his paws, crying. The One and the monks went to him.

"I will help you. I will help you. Welcome to my Monastery."

Alex would be help by The One and her students. He would stay at The Monastery and help clean and gather food for everyone.

But he would still see the ill images. He would want to stay there...

 _forever_.


	3. Act I, Chapter 3

Metropolis, Winter Tundra, Avalar

A ship appear in the night sky of the robot city. The ship was on fire in the back of it as it tries to not smash into the building.

The flaming ship finally crash in the park, dragging in the dirt. The door bust up and Oz got out of it, running far from the place.

He took off his armor suit and helmet, throwing them into the fire. After what those creatures did to him, he gotta find Slick and Alex quick.

First, he was going back tp Hurricos and get his friend before heading to Midnight Mountain.

-S-

Charmed Ridge, Evening Lake

Slick was tired coming home from his all day search for his best friend. The Mayor of Sunny Villa didn't see him at his favorite food spot. Gabrielle hasn't seen him still and nobody else has seen him since.

Slick looked at himself in the mirror, feeling drained. Physically and emotionally.

The dark circles and scruffy beard wasn't what he wanted to like as the love of The Princess of Charmed Ridge.

A maiden came in the room, getting The Future King's attention. "Excuse me, Sir Ricky. Sir Hunter is here to see you."

"Tell him, I'll be there soon."

After washing his face, he walk down the stairs and saw the maiden with Hunter in a his green jacket and pants.

"Hey man, you seen better days. I need to talk you."

"Okay. Let's take a stroll."

The two men walked out of the castle and went to the garden. They walked on the bricked path, looking at the gardeners water the flowers and cut the roses.

"Hunter, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not see your best friend in like a while?"

Hunter smiled. "I don't know, Slick. It's scary because I don't if Spyro is alive. But I have hope. Hope keeps me to have faith that he's somewhere in the world."

Slick smile at the cheetah for giving him hope on finding his best friend. He wasn't going to lose hope for Alex. He is somewhere and Slick will find him.

Hunter expression change as he begin to talk about why he's there. "Speaking of Alex, that's why I'm here."

Slick stop walking, looking at the cheetah. Hunter clear his throat, thinking of a way to dodge an attack from the Felinian.

"I know where Alex is."

Slick was taken away at the news. Hunter wasn't one for joking around. But this announcement had The Powerless Wizard speechless and expressionless.

"Alex told me to keep this a secret because whatever Frostbite did to him, he keeps seeing you dead and him, the cause of your death.

"So, I told him of a place to stay. For months, he won't letters about his time there and how the monks are helping him. But, he just can't see the image of him attacking you.

"He wrote a letter talking about staying there. He needs your help, Ricky. You two need to talk this out."

Slick was seeing red. All this time, Hunter kept Alex's whereabouts hidden from him and even receiving letters from him. The nerve of the cheetah to betray his trust.

But The Felinian wasn't angry. He attack Hunter with a tight hug.

"Uh, this wasn't what I thought of you taking the news."

"Don't ruin this moment. Where is he?"

"Monkey Monastery."

Slick furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "I never heard of that place."

"It's in The Dragon Realms. Come to the castle and I'll teleport you there. But please talk some sense to him. His friends miss him."

Slick breaks the hug and smile at Hunter. "I'll try, man."

The Felinian ran out of the garden, back into the castle and up to the bedroom.

Princess Sal went up to the room to see her fiance, smiling and dancing around the room.

She didn't bother going in, not to spoil the moment. For the past months, this was the only time she saw Ricky this happy.

\--

A mysterious figure was walking in the ship to The Throne Room where her plan was ready to happen.

After capturing the former partner of Uka Uka, Prince Azrael II, they got all the information they need to go on.

"My Queen, we are ready to excute _Order 99_." The figure said to the ruler on the throne.

"Good. With them out of the way, we will conquer The 3rd Dimension and no one will stop me! Now, go my slayer and make me proud."

"Yes, my Queen" The Slayer said, bowing to The Queen as she walked out of the room.

\--

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

Slick was putting on his cold armored suit. His fiance was on video call as he dressed up.

"I'm really glad that he's found, Ricky. Just talk to him and lets hope he comes back" Princess Sal said.

"Thank you Princess. You really been by my side during all of this, but not one time you stop believing in me. I couldn't ask for a better future wife."

"Oh stop, you furball. You're making me blush. Be careful out there."

"Thank you. You have fun at The Charity Ball."

The call went off as the thrusters fire up and he enter the portal to Monkey Monastery.

"Be careful, Slick" Hunter said, closed the portal off.

-S-

Slick flew in the cold, snow sky, going through things in his head on what is he going say when he meets Alex.

How you doing? Why did you disappear? What are you doing here? Why are you he-

Slick's head asked a lot of questions as he was hit from behind, spinning around in the sky while descending down.

The suit was on the fritz, automatically ejecting The Felinian out of it.

Slick fell in the snow, rolling in it before stopping, laying unconscious.


	4. Act I, Chapter 4

Charmed Ridge

Princess Sal had her blue velvet dress on for The Charity Ball. The maids made sure everything was good for The Princess before she leave.

"Okay, Princess Sal. With your Prince ready to bring back his best friend, The Wedding will be back on."

The Princess smiled as the maids were excited for The Wedding being back on. She looked at herself in the mirror before she leave.

But the wall burst with fire, the force pushing Princess Sal backwards, knocking her unconscious.

Azrael's Castle, Felina

King Azrael was in his office, working on the enrollment list for the new school year.

The castle rumble, causing him to get up and look out, seeing what's going on.

Another rumble shaken his castle, but this time he saw smoke coming into the hallway.

The King start to run away from the incoming smoke. "Ami!? Ami!?"

King Azrael made it to his bedroom where his wife and Queen was sleeping in the bed.

"Azrael, w-what is goin-"

She was interrupted by her husband jumping on the bed, covering her before the stone ceiling collapsing.

Sorceress Castle

Hunter and Cassio were walking upstairs where their bedrooms were at, getting ready to sleep.

"I'm glad you told about to Mr. Alex's secret to Mr. Ricky. I haven't know much about it, but it shouldn't be right to keep secrets from friends."

Hunter nodded, agreeing to his daughter's statement. He didn't like hiding the secret from Slick. He wanted to tell him so bad.

The father and daughter felt a rumble going through the castle. Hunter thought it was The Professor performing an experiment.

But, more rumbles happen, causing the two to stumble on the stairs. Hunter saw a bright light on the window, getting closer towards it.

"Get down!"

Hunter grab Cassio, falling off the ledge as the wall blew up as they fell three stories.

Clock Circle, Neo Angeles

Tawna Bandicoot was the last officer in the office, finishing up paper work before calling it a night.

She finished off her last report, putting it on her boss's desk. Tawna put on her jacket and went towards the door.

But the walls and the door exploded, pushing her backwards, hitting the table, going unconscious.

\--

Zane finished making dinner, waiting for his roommate to come home.

Placing food on the table, the Abaranger got to stretch and sigh in relief.

But an explosion pushed him to the couch. He jump behind it, covering his head.

N.Sanity Island

Crash and Coco Bandicoot were enjoying their retirement, relaxing on the beach.

Aku Aku and Puma, Coco's pet tiger rest on their beach chairs under the umbella. Coco was surfing while her brother, Crash built a large sand castle.

The tall sand castle fell apart on the orange bandicoot.

The Witch Doctor laughed at his adopted son. "Haha. What a beautiful day. Nothing can ruin it."

But something did ruin it. The beach house sudden blew up. Coco saw the burst of fire, jumping off her board and swimming to the shore.

Aku Aku looked at the destruction of the house. "Did Crash forget to turn off the oven?"

Coco join him at the sight of the burning place. "What just happened?"

-A-

Monkey Monastery

Alex return to the cold world, paws full of bags of food. Oriental from Dragonfly Dojo, Arabian from Thieves Den and Soul Food from Honey Marsh.

He stop to feed the family of mammoths. As he pet them, he saw smoke rise in the air in the distance.

It was the same direction where The Monastery is at.

"What the hell?" he said, grabbing the bag and ran to his place.

-S-

His body was sore and cold, head pounding and hard to get up. Opening his eye, he looked at the cloudy sky, feeling the snow hit his skin.

A loud crash hit the ground near him and toss snow on top of him, getting him to get up.

Slick shiver, brushing the snow off him. He look to see pieces of his warmth armored suit on the ground, on fire along with a his emerald armored suit.

His emergency suit.

"What the hell?" He questioned, looking at his suit.

The Felinian enter the suit. He looked in the distance, seeing smoke rise in the sky.

Whoever tried to take him out also went to take out Alex.

Slick flew in the sky towards The Monastery.

\--

Alex arrive at The Monastery, seeing the monks outside of the slightly crumbled building. He went up to one of the monks.

"Brother Kong, is there anyone in there?"

"Sister One. The rest of us went out the secret passage. But no one seen her with us."

The yeti rushed inside the burning building, looking for his fellow sister. Searching in every room, he was struggling to find her along with the lack of oxygen.

Alex use his aura practice, trying to find a sign of The One's aura. He found it in her bedroom, running towards the door.

He bust open the doors and saw The One on the floor with a dresser on top of her body.

Alex raised the dresser up and drag The One out of the way before dropping it. The yeti picked The Head Monk and head out of The Monastery.

The two monks ran out of the palace before it crumbled. Alex laid her down, checking her breathing.

The yeti perform CPR on his mentor, pumping her chest. After a couple of times, The One started coughing, regaining consciousness.

"A-Al-Alex? You...saved me" she said.

Alex laid down on the snow, gathering his breath. But as he looks above him, the yeti scurry on his feet.

"Alex?"

"Slick?"


	5. Act I, Chapter 5

Charmed Ridge

The knights were gathering people out of the broken, flaming castle. Some of them broke of in search of Princess Sal.

The Princess was laid out on the floor after the explosion. When she start to come to from the smoke.

Slowly opening her eyes, Princess Sal coughed from the smoke, looking for a way to escape.

The door out of her room was blocked by stone blocks from her ceiling.

The Princess look up to her ceiling, seeing it close to falling apart and on her.

She could go out the destroy window, but she's 20 stories high. It's going to be a bad way to go. She was trapped.

"I'm sorry, Ricky" she whispered.

Suddenly, the walls burst apart. A silhouette figure can be seen as it ran towards Princess Sal and picked her up.

The Princess closed her eyes as she found herself levitating and her lungs filling in fresh, breathable air.

The Princess of Charmed Ridge open her eyes to see one of Slick's armored suits carrying her bridal style in the air.

She looked at the castle that stood proud for generations, even during the wars between Charmed Ridge and Felina on fire and destroyed, crumbling apart.

"What just happened?"

\--

Midnight Mountain

The Slayer gazed at the statue of Bianca The Sorceress at her grave. She receive a alarm that vibrated on her right wrist.

Something appeared on her radar in The Dragon Realm. The Slayer point her hand at the statue, firing a cannon blast.

She teleported as the statue smoke and pieces on the ground.

-SA-

"Alex?"

"Slick?"

The best friends stared at each other, looking at the scruffy beard they had on their face.

After minutes of silence, the yeti decide to break it, clearing his throat. "Man, you look rough."

"Not the first thing I wanted to hear but yeah. So do you.

The best friends shared a small moment, chuckling. Everything went to back to an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I came to see you, of course" Slick said, matter of fact.

"Damn it, Hunter."

Slick furrow his eyebrow. "Alex, where are we and why haven't come back?"

The yeti glance to the ground, not making contact to his best friend. He felt a hand on his left shoulder.

Turning his head, he saw The One on her feet with a monk holding her up. She nod her head. Alex lets out a sigh before explaining.

"After what happened at Frozen Altars, seeing you on the ground, seeing your blood on my paws, I stayed hidden till I sneak into the hospital, seeing you were in bad shape.

"I gave some blood and told the doctor not to tell who I was. I sneak into The Sorceress Castle, asking Hunter to find a place for me away for those I've hurt.

"I came to Monkey Monastery and my fellow sister, The One help me forget about what happened and work out my rage.

"But I couldn't stop seeing your blood on my paws or freezing Gabrielle, I decide to stay here."

Slick knew that Alex was going through problems. But after his best friend's explanation, he felt a heat of anger in his stomach.

Getting out of the armored suit, The Felinian got into the yeti's face. "Were you gonna tell me, your friends, or your fiance goodbye?"

Alex shook his head at his best friend. What the yeti received just then was something he would never thought he get from Slick. A punch in the face.

The yeti fell on the icy ground. He felt his rage starting to rise, but he calmly get up, inhaling and exhaling.

"Ricky, Monkey Monastery is a non violent palace. I must ask you to leav-"

Alex was punched again, this time on his feet, going slightly backwards.

"Ricky, I'm warning you."

The Felinian wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to be shooed out of the realm.

"I've looked for you for three months after recovering and all that time, you could've send me a letter or talk to me. Not once were you going to say goodbye!"

The Knight sent over a third punch, but this time, the yeti caught it with his left paw.

"I'm trying not to be that guy anymore. Please Ricky, go away before something bad happen."

Taking it as an insult, Slick's kick Alex in the guy in the gut and tackled him to the ground. He punched his best friend's face a couple of times.

Alex rolled over, on top of Slick, punching him in the face. He grab The Felinian by his throat and throws him into the ice wall.

Slick shake his head and quickly jump to the left as Alex pounced onto the walls, claws dig into the ice.

The yeti jump down, worrying that history was about to repeat itself. He stop in front of the irate Felinian who punched him twice and kicked him down.

Alex growled as he was feeling frustrated. "I'm trying to save you from me!"

"I'm trying to beat a lesson into your head" respond Slick, wiping blood off his busted lip.

Alex took out his Zyuranger morpher, standing up. "It's morphing time."

Slick smiled, taking out his morpher. "I can say the same thing."

"Dino Buckle!" The best friends said, morphing into their Zyurangers form.

Alex, Mammothranger got out his Moth Breaker as Slick, Triceraranger got out his Tricera Lance.

The best friends charge each other, attacking with their weapons. They were an entertaining twosome to some of the monks who haven't seen any violence in The Monastery.

Mammothranger found himself on the ground, his axe arms length away from him. Triceraranger pinned his best friend down with his foot on the chest.

The end of the Tricera Lance on close to Alex's throat, the middle blade closing in. Slick toss his weapon to the ground.

He pick Alex up, press the morpher to demorph the yeti's power. Slick drag his best friend close to the side of The Monastery.

He separate some fur of the right shoulder, revealing an aged scar going to his chest.

"Remember this! It was when I slash you when I was possessed by King Sombra!

"I've been there, Alexander. I know how you feel. But I didn't run away. You know why? Because you helped me out of the darkness.

"All I wanted to do is help you. But I see you don't what my help. If you want to stay here without saying a word to your friends, be that way!

"For all I care, you can _fuck off_!"

Tears falling on the furry face, his breath going in and out fast and his heart beating out of his chest, Alex wanted to stay on the ground and cry.

But as Slick was walking off to his armored suit, he was quickly twist around and arms wrapped around his body.

"I'm...sorry. I'm so sorry..."

It was what's been missing for a good while. The hug of his best friend. Slick wrap his arms around the yeti.

"All I wanted to know that you're alive" Slick whispered.

This was another moment for the two friends. But this moment would be ruin this time.

"Ugh, I'm going to throw up at this sight."

Alex and Slick broke the hug and turn to their sight on the person who said the comment.

Oz.


	6. Act I, Chapter 6

Oz stared at the united Best Friends, wanting to gag at their bromance. He walk close to the two idiots.

"We got a problem."

"It must be a big problem if you're here" Alex said.

Slick realize that there was a bigger situation before him and Alex got into it. Something attack him and Monkey Monastery.

"That's right. I was attacked before heading to The Monastery. Whoever attacked me could've attacked you, Alex."

Alex furrow his brow. "I was gone from the place, getting dinner. I arrive back in time, saving my fellow sister."

"Oh goodness, you have a relative. I feel bad for her" said Oz.

"Anyway, whoever attacked us may still be here" Slick said.

"That's the thing, Ricky. I know who attacked us. I'm guessing she already attack you two and the ones close t-"

Oz look at the spot The Best Friends were standing at. But they were gone.

If it wasn't for the armored helmet he wore, it would be shown of his left eye twitching.

Oz glanced at The One. "Did they walked off? Where did they go?!"

"They just...vanished" she replied.

"Vanished? One does not simply vanish out of nowhere! Ugh, damn idiots!"

Oz teleported out of the realm, heading back to his world where he hope his partner was getting somewhere.

-SA-

Slick and Alex were just listening to Oz and somehow found themselves teleported as he was talking.

The two looked around at the area, getting a familiar feeling. The orange sky, destruction around them, an apocalyptic wasteland. They been here before.

Slick was here when he was taken from The Prehistoric Era by Prince Azrael II.

Alex came here to save his best friend and gave up two crystals to Uka Uka for his release.

"This is Uka Uka's Wasteland" Slick said, eyes widen. "We saved time and defeat him. How is this place still exist?"

"Because he didn't create it."

Alex and Slick quickly turn around to see a figure in black armored and a black helmet that had three claw marks on the right side behind them, causing them to get into a defensive stance.

The figure raised his arms high with both his palms open. "I'm not your enemy."

"Says the one wearing dark ass armor. Don't you know wearing black makes you either emo or evil?" Alex said.

"Who are you?" Slick followed up.

The mysterious person took off his helmet, revealing his chocolate skin human and dreads.

Alex's mouth was gapped, turning slightly to Slick with his right hand pointing at him.

Slick couldn't believe what he was looking at. This had to be a trick, a mirage, a spell, something.

"It can't be..." he said.

"Yes, I'm you."

The Felinian Slick and Human Slick stared at each other.

"He is almost like you...from Earth" said Alex, glancing at the two version.

"Before we get confuse, just call me Rick" The Human said.

Slick's right eye twitched. "Rick? Ricky is something else, but Rick is the last line of insulting. Plus, I was human when I arrive here. Either you're a clone or-"

"I'm from a different dimension. The 10th Dimension. My _home_."

The best friends was in disbelief. This wasn't a wasteland that Uka Uka made. It was another dimension.

The area around the three changed from a post apocalyptic horror to happy, colorful place fill with people and creatures walking around.

"This was a peaceful place. People, aliens and creatures live in harmony without judgment, prejudice, and war.

"But it changed when The Evil Twin Birds arrived in the southern equator. Th-"

"Okay spare us the entire backstory and get to the point on why we're here" Alex said, slightly annoyed.

Rick's right eye twitched like Slick's. He inhaled some air before continuing.

"The Evil Twins arrived in this world. But they were killed by Nega Crash Bandicoot. There was a seat available for the ruler of Twinsanity Island.

"That's when she came to play. Once she sat on the throne, happiness fade away. She came to our side of the equator with our troops.

"She gave us a choice: Join her army or die. I had a family to protect, so of course I'm going to join. She saw my family, my wife holding my daughter. She whisper to me."

" _I can keep them alive as long you follow my commands_."

"I did as she told me to do. No questioning, no disobeying, no other word other than yes, my Queen.

"I was her #1 soldier and her Second in Command, helping her conquer realms and worlds. But she thought I wasn't deadly or blood hungry. So I arrive to her throne room on her ship with my family beside her."

"Rick, I haven't told you enough that I'm proud of you for being my Second in Command. You have been a great and loyal soldier.

"But what would happen if I order you to kill Trixie and your daughter?"

Rick's eyes widen as he was give a gun to his hand. He couldn't kill his family. He's been doing her beckoning calls because of them.

Now, she ask him to do something that he can't do.

"Hmm, okay. Let me change my statement. I **order** you to kill your wife and kids." The Queen said.

The Second in Command kept his eyes on the floor. The Queen waited to see what he'll do. But grew bored.

"Well, if you can't do it...guards."

Two guards salute their leader, turning around to Trixie and her daughter and pointing their rifles at them.

"On my mark: ready."

With his heart beating fast and tears falling down his face, Rick rised his arm, aiming his gun at the head of Trixie.

"Please, your highness, don't do this" pleaded Trixie.

"Aim."

Rick let out a scream, pulling the trigger. But all there was a clicking, getting him to open his eyes wide and gap his mouth.

The Queen laugh hysterically, along with the guards as he stood there, dropping the gun.

"Oh my, you thought I was, you really though, Rick, hahaha. Rick, you're a great soldier. Your family is safe."

The Queen continue her laughter, nudging Rick on his left arm as she walk him.

The Soldier let out a sigh, feeling to his knees, wiping the trail of tears off his face.

Rick glanced at his wife and daughter, smiling at them. Except, Trixie wasn't smiling.

She had a look of fear.

Rick watch Trixie and his daughter get hit with a blast and was disintegrated.

He couldn't believe what happened to his family. They were gone. The Queen grab a hold of his head, the coldness of her metal hands.

"When I tell you to kill, I expect no hesitation. Especially, from you."


	7. Act I, Chapter 7

Neo Angeles

It was morning when Scottie arrive to the city. He got a signal on someone who was near him as the wolf looked up to a destroyed hole apartment building.

When he arrive on the floor where police officers were in the all over the hallway.

Scottie pull out a fake badge, fooling the officers when he enter the half burnt room. A officer was talking to Zane who was wore a towel around his shoulders.

"Zane?"

The former scientist look to the wolf, smirking at him. "Scottie, what are you doing?"

The officer next to Zane glance at McCallister who walked over to the two.

The skinny, ginger bipedal rabbit stuck his hand out, stopping the wolf. "Woah, this is no time for intruders. Please go back out."

"Matty, he's fine. He's one of my friends. This is Scottie. Scottie, this is my friend, Matty. He works with Tawna."

"Friend or not, this is a private investigation and we can't have some stranger waltzing in here."

Scottie rolled his eyes. "I know what happened here. I need Zane and Tawna to help me stop who did this."

A sigh came out of Zane, a look of worry on his face. "There's a problem about her."

Neo Angeles Hospital

Scottie, Zane, and Matty look at the glass window in the hallway of the hospital.

In the other side of the room was Tawna in the bed, sleeping with wires and tubes on and in her body. Zane took his eyes off her.

"After my apartment was attacked, I help evacuating the building. That's when I got a call about Tawna being attacked as well.

"The doctor says she received head trauma, sprain to the left arm, and two broken ribs. Scottie, if you know who did this, I want to know."

Azrael's Castle, Felina

King Azrael and Queen Ami teleported out their castle. The guards went over to The Monarchs, checking on them.

"Your Highness, we have a couple of our guards injured and some gone. We can't sense who attack us."

"Because it wasn't anyone with magic."

Everyone turn to see a black armored person walking towards. The guards went in front of The King and Queen, ready to protect them from the intruder.

The person takes off it's helmet, revealing his face. The Monarchs push through the line, looking at the person.

"Prince Azrael II! You're arrested under the name of King Azrael and Queen Ami" a guard announced.

"Hold on!" King Azrael ordered. "What are you doing here?"

"I know who attacked your castle. But we need to go to The Sorceress Castle and get everyone together" Oz told his parents.

Queen Ami gently put her hand on Azrael's shoulder, giving him a smile. The King nod his head.

"Okay, we'll go there. I guess they've been attack as well."

The former Royal Family of Felina came together and teleported out of the area.

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

Hunter carried Cassio out of the castle. He saw that The Unsung Heroes was outside with the workers.

Greta was attending the injured while The Komodo Brothers and Handel went back inside the castle to find more people.

"Cassio, help Greta. I'm going to see if there anyone else trapped in the castle."

Hunter ran inside as the young sorceress went to tend to the hurt.

After an hour of bringing people out and unfortunately, some bodies, The Cheetah and Komodo Brothers sat on the green grass.

"What the hell happen?" Handel growled.

"We were attacked."

Everyone turn to see King Azrael, Queen Ami, and Oz appear in the yard.

"King. Queen" Hunter bow. "Your kingdom got attacked as well. Any indication on who?"

"My son says he knows" Queen Ami said.

"I do. Please don't call me your son. We need one more person. Princess Sal."

King Azrael disappear and like in a second, he appear with The Princess of Charmed Ridge.

Oz cleared his throat. "Since everyone is here now, I'll get on what has happen.

" _Since I've exile myself from Felina and Azrael Family, I travel to Metropolis of Avalar, hearing about the corruption in the city and violence against the innocence_.

" _2 weeks ago, I had a partner of mine disappear. In the midst of looking for **her** , I was attacked by these insect creatures_.

" _There were too many of them, swarming me. The last person I seen was my partner who knocked me out_.

" _I woke up, not able to move due to my limbs being clamped. That's when I saw her, the leader of the attacks_.

" _They used a device, putting it in my head. They use my knowledge of our world, gaining information. They got it, leaving me useless to them and I knew that they would kill me_.

" _I escape their ship, taking one of their battleship and returning back to Avalar. I got my other partner looking for other heroes_.

" _Using my knowledge, she sent an all out attack all of you. Felina, Charmed Ridge, Midnight Mountain. The Alps, Bentley's Outpost, Hummingbird Brigade Base_.

"I never seen her before, but with this problem, we must stop her before she does more damage."

Everyone was taken from Oz's story. With the places like The Sorceress, Azrael, and Princess Sal's Castle attacked, he could be right.

But one thing had to be clear.

"Prince Azrael" Hunter called out, getting a annoyed look from him. "Who is the leader?"

"Uh, I don't know. I only know that my partner is somehow working with her.

"I know she had long black hair, metal arms, grey skin, a N on her forehead. Wait...no way. She could be related to someone I've saved before."

"I know who you're talking about."

Everyone look to see tall blue skin man with a metal chest with a clock on the center.

"Dr. Tropy, perfect timing" said Hunter, who had no purpose for the pun he made.

-SA-

The 10th Dimension

"After killing my family, I ran away from her and I promise to get my revenge against her. When I went to kill her, she was gone.

"Now, she has enter your dimension and as you can in my dimension, this is going to your world. The Forgotten World, Avalar, Dragon Realms, N.Sanity World."

The scene change around with many ships in space, surrounding the planets and destruction making the color change to a apocalyptic wasteland.

Then, the scene change and it struck fear into the best friends.

Their friends, loved ones, partners. They were on the ground, dead.

Alex was shaking his head, Slick glance at the body of his fiance, Princess Sal.

"Who is _she_?" The Felinian asked.

 **Rick** , **Scottie** , **Dr. Tropy** : _Nina Cortex_

\--

Neo Angeles

The hospital started to shake, the lights flickered. Muffled screams can be heard, sounding like it was coming from outside.

Zane, Matty, and Scottie walk past the people through the hospital, exiting out the building.

The group of men saw citizens running, going to the direction. They look up at a building that a ship above it.

There were 4 people floating up into the ship with an red artifact with them.

"Uh, was there any artifact that was in that building?" Scottie asked.

"Yeah, a red gem that was found in the sea of Luau Island. It arrive here three years ago" Matty explained.

"Whoever that taking it, attacked Tawna and I. Bakuryuu Change!"

Zane ran towards the building, morphing into Abareblue. Scottie and Matty follow right behind him.

-SA-

The 10th Dimension

An alarm went off, getting Rick's attention. He looked at his wrist watch to find what was going on.

"Oh, no. She must at one them now."

"You're kidding, right? Where's Nina at?" asked Alex.

"Neo Angeles of N.Sanity World. We need to get on that ship and stop her Second in Command."

"Hold on, Rick" Slick yell out. "You got us facing someone we know is strong. I don't even have my suit. If you know about Nina's plan, why didn't you stop her."

Rick looked at the Felinian version of himself with determination and anger.

"You've seen my world. I have nothing left. I can't face her and her army. I lost everything. That's why I need you two to finally put an end to Nina's reign of destruction.

"If you don't, your world will have nothing and no one to stop her. This is life or death. Ricky, Alexander, are you with me?"

Slick turn to his best friend, nodding his head. Slick nod his head as well.

"Good. Let's go!" Rick said.

The three men teleported out of The 10th Dimension, heading to Neo Angeles.

This is the _beginning_ of the **_end_**.

End of Act I


	8. Act II, Chapter 1

The Forgotten Realm, The 10th Dimension

Four Years Ago

Panic. Destruction, Pain, Lost. Words couldn't describe what happen over an 8 hour span. Hours ago, citizens were roaming free, doing their jobs, living their lives to the fullest.

But that's when a happy day like this turn to most tragic. Ships appear in the sky of each world in the realms, shooting down lasers and missiles. Strange armored creatures taking citizens, killing those who resist them.

One of the citizens, a young man with black skin, short dreads, wearing torn shirt and pants holding the hands of his wife and holding their toddler daughter who was crying.

The family was waiting in line with the other captured citizens. Looking around, he saw the armored creatures putting some of the people on separate sides. There was no similarities on the separation that he can see. But something wasn't right.

Ricky?" His young wife whisper to his ear. She had a curvy body, long blue hair that would shine in the sun. Blue eyes that make you would fall in love with look into her husband's brown eyes, worry for not only them and their child. But for their home. "Ricky, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Sapphire. Stay close to me and do what they say. We will get out of this, okay?" he instructed, holding his wife's hand.

Minutes of waiting, Ricky and Sapphire were in front of the line. The creatures scanned the family with their helmets with a blue laser. Talking amongst each other, the couple's eyes met without turning their heads. They just want to wake up from this nightmare.

But this dream was real.

A creature that wore the same armor as the others, but was taller and slender than them walked over to the family, looking at the two hold hands, trying to stay calm in this time of fear. The child in the arms of its mother, crying her heart out.

The tall creature stood in front of Ricky, who wasn't showing an ounce of fear on his face.

"What would do for your family? Would you do what I tell you to keep them safe? Would you kill for them? How _cold blooded_ can you be?"

The deep voice creature motion its hand to the fellow soldiers. Two of them dragged a bruised lion over to Ricky. The tall soldier hand the scared man a gun.

"Kill this thing and you and your family will be safe."

Grabbing a hold on the gun, Ricky kept his eyes on the old lion. Green eyes looking into his eyes. How could he tell that this wasn't a trap? They'll survive as he gets killed. He was too surrounded

Pointing the gun at the citizen, Ricky grit his teeth, his index finger rubbing the trigger. The citizens looked at him aiming the weapon at one of their own. Sapphire cover her daughter's face from the scene that was about to happen.

Without time to let out a plea, with a pull of the trigger, Ricky shot the lion in the head, killing it.

Gasp, screams, and crying can be heard around the area. Ricky couldn't believe what he did. But he did it for the safety of his family.

Turning slightly to the leader who he couldn't tell if they were amused or not. "Anyone else?"

The coldness that came out of his voice pleased the leader. "No. You did good. You will be my slayer. Kill those who oppose me and your family will live."

Taking off the helmet, the leader was a human like him. A female with a mixture of light blue and grey skin, long black hair, and black tattoo of an lowercase "n" on her head.

"Bow down to your ruler."

Ricky and Sapphire bend down to one knee as the Ruler stood tall at the couple. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the citizens, shooting them. Setting them on fire with a flamethrower arms. Stabbing them with laser swords.

Turning to his wife, hearing her cry, Ricky couldn't help but feel bad about what he did. Were they good as dead? No. If anyone else had the option to do what he could and he was the one the Ruler wanted to kill, they would've done the same thing. His family was alive and safe. That's all he wanted.

The Ruler motion the couple to rise up and follow to her ship. Getting up from the ground, Ricky and Sapphire walked, looking at the carnage that were around them.

This nightmare gotten worse.

"Come now. We have more planets to wreak havoc upon. In the end, they will all bow to their God…

"Nina Cortex."

Russlonzo Bucx Presents

A story based on games produced by **Naughty Dog** and **Insomniac Games**. Remastered by **Vicarious Visions** and **Toys for Bob**.

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Alexander Richardson

Slick Alex

The Final Mission

Act II: Recovery

 _After the defeat of Frostbite, Alex went off the grid after he almost killed his best friend, Slick while possessed by Sasha's ancestor. Refusing to get marry without his Best Man, the Felinian cancelled the wedding between him and The Princess of Charmed Ridge, Princess Sal._ _During the months of searching, Alex was living in Monkey Monastery amongst other yetis who were taught to keep their anger from hurting the ones they love._ _On the way to the Monastery, the Felinian was hit from out of nowhere. The attacks continue in different locations, putting their friends and partners in danger._ _After being reunited and a fight, Slick and Alex were taken to the 10th Dimension by that dimension's Slick, revealing an old foe that attack them and their friends and is a potential threat the worlds in the universe._


	9. Act II, Chapter 2

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain, The Forgotten Realms

Some of the heroes stood in silence at the news that was given to them. How can just one person attack different parts of the worlds and they didn't see it coming till the last second. From the castle here to the Kingdom of Felinia to Neo Angeles.

Everyone was scared. But, they were also confused. Who was Nina Cortex?

"Tropy, we never met this Nina Cortex before?" Hunter the Cheetah asked.

Dr. Nefarious Tropy, the Master of Time open the palm of his hand, showing a hologram of a light blue/grey skin girl with buck teeth wearing a dark blue sailor uniform from her time at The Academy of Evil.

"Years ago you have when Ripto and Dr. Neo Cortex team together to defeat Spyro and Crash Bandicoot. Nina is the daughter of Neo Cortex who he sold to Uka Uka, an evil witch doctor to aid the evil scientist in world dominance.

"Slick and Alex with the help of Aku Aku, the brother of the evil witch doctor, Coco, Crash and others defeat both of them. I banished Uka Uka into the 1st Dimension where he can live there for eternity, alone. Nina went in the dimension after him."

"So, how is Nina attack us if she's wasn't in the same dimension?" Princess Sal asked.

"When I travel to the 1st Dimension, all I seen was Uka Uka discolored. Nina was gone. Somehow she found a way to escape and drained the power of Uka Uka."

Oz with his helmet off, revealing to be the former Prince Azrael II walked to the side of the Time Master, folding his arms as he ponders. "Where can she be? She attack multiple worlds of the Realms. She has to be here."

"Where is Slick and Alex? I'm going to assume that they got attacked as well." Dr. Tropy asked.

"Uh, Alex is at Monkey Monastery in the Dragon Realms. Slick went to find him" Hunter answered.

"Were at Monkey Monastery" Oz said. "I found them there, but they vanish...somehow."

King Azrael of Felinia growled. "We need to find this Nina's location before things get even worse."

Dr. Tropy raise his silver fork, slamming it on the grassy ground. The debris, broken bricks, shattered glass from the destroyed castle started to reform together.

After a few seconds, the Sorceress Castle was standing tall again. The Master of Time turn to everyone, smiling. "Let's find out what's been going on."

The heroes ran into the castle to get started on the search for Nina and where she also attack as well as the location of Slick and Alex.

\--

Neo Angeles, N. Sanity World

The citizens of Neo Angeles were like scrambling ants when their hut is messed with. They ran away from the nearby museum where a large ship hovering above the building.

A light beam down in the building, levitating a red jewel up to the ship.

Scottie McCallister the wolf, Zane, the former henchmen of Cortex morphed into Abareblue (Abaranger), and his police friend and Tawna Bandicoot coworker, a blue bunny name Matty were guiding the people out of the way while they were on their way.

Watching the people scatter, Matty seen this before. He was on duty when the city was celebrating Slick and Alex after stopping Pinstripe from destroying a part of city while in the prehistoric era. But they were interrupted by Frostbite, setting Neo Angeles in a frost of ice.

The Bunny Cop was on his little walkie talkie, calling for backup as he and Zane made it to the door of the museum.

"I hope you guys got weapons just in case" said Matty taking out his pistol.

Zane nodded at the cop, showing him his Dino Brace that was a head of a blue triceratops. Scottie brought two laser pistols just in case. The three of them went inside to stop the ship.

Not so far from the museum, Slick, Alex, and the 10th Dimension of Slick, named Rick heading to the place, going through the chaotic crowd.

Through the chaos, people recognize the Best Friends from the time the city held a parade for them. People praise them for coming to save them while others despise them because when they're there, they bring trouble to their city.

"Yeah, yeah. You hate us. Please, get to safety" said Alex.

Police arrive at the museum, shooting at the ship.

The ship started fire at the police force, striking the streets and the buildings. Ant Soldiers landed on the streets, charging towards the police with blue laser sword.

Slick and Alex went to help the city's force, but they were pulled back by Rick. "What are you two doing?!"

"Going to help the police" explained Alex.

"We don't have time! We gotta get on that ship."

Slick and Alex smack Rick's hand off them. The Felinian grab his AU version of himself. "Are you kidding me right now? There are defenseless people that need our help. They are our priority! If you can't handle that, then you can get the hell out of our way and deal with Nina yourself."

Rick sigh, closing his eyes. Time wasn't on their side and every second counts before Nina takes over the dimension like his.

Taking out two hilts that unleash a red laser blade. "Lets go."

Slick smiled at Rick. Knowing the situation Rick has been through, he's gotta learn that citizen's safety is the important mission before carrying on their own mission.

The Best Friends took out their Zyuranger morphers, morphing into their respective powers and the three help the police take out the soldiers.

Using their weapons, Moth Breaker (Mammothranger) and Tricera Lance (Triceraranger), the two heroes start to defeat the small group of soldiers, saving the police.

After the fight, Rick took a look at the ship above the museum. Slick and Alex chatted with the cops, telling them to evacuate the people far from the area.

"Guys, that ship is a scout ship. The Slayer would send it in case of enemies were in the area. But that wouldn't be the case since she "eliminate" the heroes."

Alex came up to the AU Slick. "One of the cops said that a cop went inside, spotting the ship getting a red gem going into the ship."

While the three were talking, three people were being hover up to the ship, along with the gem. But when the Best Friends and Rick look back up, the ship start to fly off.

They start to chase after it, following it. Pressing a button on his left wrist, Rick fired a grappling hook, hitting the bottom of the runaway ship.

"Grab my hand, you two."

Alex grab a hold of Rick's right hand, giving out his paw to Slick. The Felinian held his best friend's paw.

The wire from the wrist hook start to the retract, bring the three upward to the alien ship.


	10. Act II, Chapter 3

Dark and chilly would explain the setting Zane, Scottie, and Matty. When they were inside the museum, they rush towards where the hover beam was. The McCallister had the idea in stopping the intruder by jumping into the beam, heading inside the ship.

Zane and Matty didn't want to stand there and watch him be abducted, they went in, joining him.

The Police Bunny growled at the two. This is stupid thing he done. His job is to serve and protect Neo Angeles. Not take on aliens.

Checking his walkie, he page to his fellow officers. But it was all static. "Dammit. Not going to be able to call out to anyone."

"Sorry, but duh. We're probably going into space" Zane retort, but to his outfit, red long sleeve shirt and black pants with loafers.

"Not quietly" Scottie told the friends. The Wolf held a tablet, walking around to find a signal. "If I can find a good signal, I can call up my partner and he can get some reinforcements to stop these...whatever these guys are."

Matty's head slump down, looking at the ruby gem. "What do they want with this?"

Zane glance at it. In the back of his mind, the gem seem familiar. "I think these gems were something Cortex was after, just like the crystals."

"Are they po-I got something!" Scottie said in excitement. Matty told him to hush just in case the one piloting the ship heard him. The McCallister sent off a call to his boss.

The three guy's hopes continue to be float high while they were flying.

\--

Sorceress Castle

The Alps. The Hummingbird Brigade Base. The Outpost. Even The Professor's island laboratory. Their allies and friend's home were destroyed.

The heroes looked at the screen, looking at the destruction. Queen Ami and the Future Queen, Princess Sal hug each other at the frightening sight. King Azrael order his soldiers to head to the worlds to find the allies and bring them back.

Cassio, the daughter of Hunter and the deceased Bianca shake her head. The grim images remind her of her time as the Dark Witch and Malacore's assistant, Darla. On her last mission to take over the different realms, she harmed four worlds. One of them she almost submerged in molten lava.

"I guess I was the same way if you look back at it."

Her father turn to his daughter. "No you wasn't. That wasn't you. It was the darkness Malacore put in you."

"Dad...Malacore gave me his magic. But damage I caused was by my paws. I can see what I've done, killing the innocent, destroying their homes. I put my paws through a Faun's chest. She didn't deserve it."

"Cassio" King Azrael called out, clearing his throat after hearing the poor girl's statement. "I know where you've been. Princess Ami and I were once enemies. Felinia was the toughest land in the Forgotten Realms. But we fell in love and if it wasn't for her, we would be war. I wouldn't have a son…"

Oz's eye went away from his father when he talk about him. He went through the same pain as Cassio. After defeating the robotic mob in Metropolis can take the memories of what he did to his father, his mother, Felinia and his classmates.

"Your past is the past. But your actions now will affect the future. You will make up for what you done. But in due time" The King finished.

A beeping caused everyone to be alert. Looking where the sound is coming from, they turn to Oz, who looked at his wrist.

"About time I hear from him" he said, answering the call. "Scottie, where you been?"

"Sorry boss, but I found Zane."

"What about Tawna?"

"She's badly hurt. She's attended to at Neo Angeles Hospital."

Oz cussed under his breath. "As long as she's safe. Bring Zane and yourself to Midnight Mountain."

There was a long pause before his assistant said anything. "About that…"

The Exiled Prince heard that before from him. It never sounds good. "What did you do?"

"Hopped on one of the enemy ship."

Oz softly place his paws on his face, trying not to scream at the top of his lungs in front of everybody. "Scottie, I didn't ask you to-"

"They took this ruby gem out of the museum. Plus, you won't be able to track them without me."

"That's not the point, Scottie! I care that you and our allies are safe and away from danger. We need everyone we can get."

-SA-

While Oz and Scottie were arguing with each other and Matty and Zane were intrigued, a hole was being made from the floor in a different part of the ship.

Moving the cut piece out of the way, Rick pull himself up the hole, follow by Alex who use both his paws to help a shaken Slick up on the ship.

"N-n-n-never a-a-again" The Felinian said, hyperventilating.

Placing the circled floor piece on the hole, soldering it back. The three looked around the area, seeing two rows of seven tubes.

"The hell are these?" asked the yeti.

The Slick of the 10th Dimension knew what contain inside of them. "These are the soldiers they'll send when they're in trouble."

Slick and Alex looked at the row on the right, trying to look inside. The row was emptied.

"This must be when we were fighting them back at Neo Angeles" Alex told his best friend.

Going across to the row where Rick was at, Slick looked inside one of the tubes. This one had something inside of it.

"Rick, do you know what they're doing in there?"

"They're resting until they're needed. Only the pilot can unleash them to action. I guess the new Slayer needs help. I didn't need anyone."

The best friends heard the pride in the tone of the former Slayer of ship.

"Really proud of killing innocent people, huh?" Slick ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, you imbecile! Nina had to keep this Slayer on watch."

It was quiet in the room, but the three heard a voice coming through the steel walls. The voice was a little muffled, but with their ears on the walls, they can tell that the voice spoke english.

"Rick, these creatures can't manipulate voices, right?" asked Alex.

"No. No, they can't. At least I think."

-SA-

"I know this is dangerous. But I will not stand still, watching this world be taken over by some bowl cut bitch. I sent you a picture of the gem. I'll contact you when we...hopefully land."

Cutting off the call, Scottie held his head, letting out a grr. Oz was the type that would run into danger without thinking of a plan and leave it up to him to help the former Prince out of the hole he dug.

Oz was something like his brother, Russell. Hard headed, but with a heart of a fighter.

"We just find out who we dealing with and get this gem to safety."

A sound of a door opening cause the wolf and Zane on high alert. Matty pulled out his gun, aiming at the open room ahead of them. Whatever was in there was about to feel their wrath and eat lead.


	11. Act II, Chapter 4

Sorceress Castle

"Dammit! Who does he think he is?!"

The heroes look at a fuming Oz, trying to calm down after learning what his partner did. It had been an irresponsible thing for him to do, and if anything bad were to happen to him, the fault would be the Felinian's for not being there to protect him.

The first time they met, Scottie seem like he's the type of tech guy that would stay in his lab working on projects, make upgrades to his suit, and get Oz out of trouble by looking through the cameras of Metropolis.

To Oz, Scottie didn't seem...tough enough to survive if he would be in a dangerous situation. Even though the wolf help Slick and Alex with a crystal in the Warlands and help Crash and a crystal fused Aku Aku fight Nina and Uka Uka.

"Oz, he said something about gems on the ship. Why would they need it a gem in Neo Angeles?" Princess Sal asked, getting the former Prince back to reality.

Oz toss a cylinder device on the floor. After landing, the top of the device open up. A blue light glow and a picture of the gem Scottie sent projected in front of the heroes.

"Hm, those gems are different than ours. Bigger than ours even" Hunter pointed out to the hologram.

Dr. Tropy projected a hologram of his own, showing five small gems. Red, purple, green, yellow, and pinks

"This world's gems are different than these. Your gems were created by dragons of their realm. They're really used for currency nowadays.

The image changed to the gems that are bigger. The red gem Scottie sent was beside an emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and topaz

"Our gems as you can see were used as a secondary power behind the crystals. The colored gems held power and if in the wrong hands, it may do some damage. Even if the power is weak."

Handel scoffed, causing the others in the room to glare at him. "If the gems don't do much, why would a ruler like her need them? Why not go for crystals?"

The Time Master thought about it. Gems aren't much powerful and crystals are better. There is an explanation for his second question.

"Crystals have been on the brink of extinction for the past decade. Even when Crash and Coco save them, the power of it depletes. I'm guessing the colored gems mean something in her dimension."

"If so, we need to stop her for capturing them" said King Azrael.

"But how, Tropy? It's not like we have something to track them." said Oz, folding his arms.

In time, a portal appear behind The Time Master. A wooden mask with four rainbow colored feathers on top of its head, yellow eyes, brown eyes, green goatee and red lips.

On the right of it was a orange fur bipedal bandicoot, wearing jeans, green eyes, thick eyebrows, reddish-brown hair in shape of a mohawk, brown fingerless gloves, and a nice pair of Chuck Taylor shoes.

The left side was another bandicoot, but slender with yellow hair in a ponytail in the back with two strands on the front, white shirt with blue sleeves, yellow jeans, brown shoes, a blue headscarf, and goggles.

"What is...this?" The Mask asked.

"This is Aku Aku and his children, Crash and Coco Bandicoot." Tropy introduced.

Oz remember the three, especially Crash. When he found out about Uka Uka lying about letting the Felinian rule Felinia, only to find his home destroyed.

Using his magic to perform a time traveling spell, Oz saved Crash and Neo Cortex and bringing them back to the current time. It was that day he would throw his name as Azrael II away.

"I believe you three's connection with Alex and Slick, you were attacked. I will fill in what we're all dealing with later on. Aku, can you sense the location of the colored gems. Our attacker may use them for whatever scheme."

Aku Aku used his magic, trying to feel the connection of the colored gems. His eyes glowing, he saw the location of all five jewels, including one that is traveling.

-SA-

"Slick?"

"Zane?"

"Zane?"

"Alex?"

"Scottie!"

"Alex."

Zane, Alex, Scottie, and Slick ran up to each other and hug. Matty and Rick stood where they are, watch the group of friends give a big hug while hopping.

Breaking the embrace, Slick start to ask about the elephant in the room. "What are you two doing in here?"

Scottie start scratching the back of his head. "Uh, we snuck aboard. The creatures stole this gem. We thought we found out why?"

Alex raised a eyebrow, looking at the big jewel. "Why would Nina want with this?"

"Who knows? But she sent an ambush to all of our allies. We don't know why she would like this gem, but if it's like the crystals issue two years ago, we need to protect this gem" said Scottie.

The eyes of Slick widen. If himself and Monkey Monastery where Alex spent the past months in got attacked, his worst fear started to play in his head.

"Princess Sal! She had to be attacked like the others have…"

Alex's ears lower down as he realize that his fiancé, Gabrielle, the Ice Fairy could be hurt or worse. The last time they've been together was when he went their home and his mind was taken over by Frostbite.

'Gabbi. She must've been attacked too. It's all my fault.'

"Hi, sorry to interrupt" the four friends turn to Matty who got their attention. "Hello, Officer Hopps, NAPD. Who's dark and brooding over there."

The group look to Rick who the bunny cop point out. The 10th Dimension version of Slick quickly smile before putting back on his menacing face.

"This is Rick. He's from the 10th Dimension, where Nina has destroyed his home, killed his family, and other citizens. He's helping us stop her" Slick explained.

Matty let out a tch, shaking his head. "Great. We got the _fabulous friends_ and this...stranger to help. Woo."

Alex notice the way the Cop looked at him and Slick and say fabulous friends and woo all sarcastically.

Before he can question it, a noise gain their the heroes attention. The ship came to a halt, making its destination.

Heavy footsteps can be heard, getting closer with every stomp.

Scottie and Matty pull out their guns. Slick and Alex took out their morphers, Zane put his fingers on the button of his morpher.

Rick push the Yeti and Scientist/Chef out of his way. Matty couldn't take in what the 10th dimension stranger was doing. "What are you doing?"

The former Slayer reached into his back, taking out a thin disc. Pressing a button on the top, two curved blades popped out and start spinning.

The door open and a soldier of Nina's army stood in front of the intruders. Before it can attack, Rick threw the spinning disc.

The ant soldier's body shook as the bladed disc kept spinning once it hit it's head. The body fell down, making it clear to the heroes that it's dead. Rick walked over to the carcass, retrieving his disc, giving the bunny a stern look. Matty kept his mouth shut.

The group of heroes follow Rick into the cockpit of the ship. Scottie peep at the window to see where they were taken to.

It was nighttime, but the light of the moon illuminate over the building and statues of the land that is invaded with Nina's soldiers.

The Wolf stare at the landmarks that seem familiar to him. The Sphinx and the pyramids. This was too spot on. "Are we in Egypt?"

"Yes we are, buddy" Alex answered, looking at the scenery. "If we're here and this so called Slayer is here…"

"A gem is here as well" Slick said to the group.

A sound of a door opening caught their attention. Running back to the room where the gem was located, they skid to a stop.

"The Slayer is here" said Rick, taking out two pistols.

In front of the six men was a creature wearing the same black and red armor as Rick was wearing. Aiming a long gun with one hand on the front and the other on the trigger, everyone braced themselves for a fight.


	12. Act II, Chapter 5

Sorceress Castle

After a moment of waiting, Aku Aku revealed the locations of the five gems. The Professor use the map of Crash World, putting down a mark of each gem.

"Crash Cove, the location of the emerald gem. The ruby and sapphire are in the same place, down in Egypt…" he stated

"That's where Scottie and Zane are," said Princess Sal. Oz stood beside, showing his displeasure of his tech guy.

The Mole continue on. "The amethyst gem is in the temple on N. Sanity Island. Finally, the topaz is located in an abandoned laboratory in the Arctic."

Oz nodded his head, pressing buttons on his armored wrist. "Okay, good. We should assemble teams for each gem."

Hunter put on his dark green leather jacket, attaching his quiver on his back and holding his weapon, the bow. "Let's see who all going. We don't have time to waste."

"I can agree with you on that," said Aku Aku.

Tropy looked at the group of heroes, seeing who should be partner up. After some thinking, he came with the plan.

"Crash and Coco Bandicoot and Aku Aku will go to N. Sanity for a trip to memory lane."

Creating a portal near them, the Bandicoot siblings travel to the temple.

"For the Arctic: King Azrael, would you like to go?" asked the Master of Time and Space.

"Of course. I will make this Nina Cortex pay for harming my citizens and my kingdom of Felinia."

"You-"

"I want to go."

Tropy and the King of Felinia turn their attention to Cassio who step next to the two. Her father shook his head, disagreeing with this decision.

"Cassio, you stay in this castle. I can't have something happen to you" Hunter told his daughter.

The young bunny wasn't going to obey the order of her father. She wants to help avenge those who fell to the gutless attack of Nina. Staying home and waiting for her friends to save the world. She will not worry at home. It's time to fight for her world.

It what her mother would want.

"I can't stay here and see all of these people battle evil. I will fight for my home and those who can't fight for themselves. I'm sorry, dad. But I have to do this."

The Cheetah look at his daughter's yellow eyes. He would love for her to fight by his side. He just don't want her in this fight. He's lost the two important people in his life and Hunter can't lose Cassio.

The sacrifice Bianca perform to rid the dark magic within Cassio was still hurting the Cheetah and his heart. He would blame himself if anything happens to his daughter after what the Sorceress went through to bring her back.

"I'm going with you then" he told her. Cass smiled as her father stood next to her. Hunter look at the castle security team, The Unsung Heroes.

"Unsung Heroes, go to Monkey Monastery and see if you can find Slick and Alex. Make sure they're okay and bring them back here."

Handel, Greta and the Komodo Brothers salute to Hunter, acknowledging the order that was given to them.

"Tropy" called out King Azrael. "After teleporting everyone, can you contact Sasha, Bayley, and Becky. Make sure they're okay and if they're up for it, they can help us out."

The Time Master nod his head as he create a portal. Queen Ami raised her hand, stopping Tropy.

"I will be going along with my husband and my allies."

Slowly raising an eyebrow, Azrael wasn't sure if he want his wife to join in. Even Oz was shock. With the two of them together, there will be no one over to rule in Felinia.

Ami is a skilled fighter. Back when Felinia and Charmed Ridge were at war, the Fairy Princess can go one on one with the former Prince. If his magic wasn't stronger, she could take him down.

Using magic to change out of her pink and white grown, Queen Ami had silver armor on with a sword in it's hilt on her right side.

With the portal form, the four were taken to the Arctic.

With the gem in the Crash Cove, Tropy planned to have Oz go. He'll just be by himself. The Time Master snap his finger, putting on a mischievous grin on his face. Whatever he cause, they're still a person short.

"Come on, Tropy. We ain't got all day" Oz said, tapping his feet on the floor.

The Master of Time scoff, holding his head that proceed to hurt. "Sorry Oz. I was to find someone to go with you."

The armored Felinian shook his head In disagreement. "My partners is Scottie and Slayer. No one else. I don't babysit."

"He needs a partner?"

Tropy and Oz turn to Princess Sal who ask the question. With a nod from the Time Master, a smile appear on the Princess's' face.

"I want to go."

Azrael II roll his head, a little cry seeping out of his mouth. "No offense, your Highness. I can't have someone hold me back. So, go do "Princess" things."

The Princess overlook the rude comment of the former enemy of Slick and Alex, giving him a smile and a look that would freeze the blood of the one she stares upon.

"Prince Azrael or Oz, there was a time you wanted me. I'm not hurt nor disappointed with your attitude. I am no damsel in distress, Sir. I can battle with the best of them. Just like Miss Cassio, I refuse to stay as my allies are fighting in the battlefield.

"Nina and her army has harm my kingdom of Charmed Ridge as well as my knight and love, Sir Ricky. I'm going to fight and it will be by your side."

Tck was all that came out of the mouth of the Felinian, ignoring half of the speech from The Princess.

The Professor walk up to Princess Sal, a smile on his face. "Your Highness, Ricky was working on a project for you just in case one day you would have to go in battle."

Taking out a small device out of his lab coat, the mole press the red button. The centerpiece on the floor rose up, revealing Slick's project to those presence.

A look of amazement and a feel of pride was all over Princess Sal just looking at it.

Navy blue and silver colored armored shine in the light, the suit resemble a medieval knight suit along with the helmet. The case open up and Princess Sal look

"About time, Ricky" said the Princess, admiring the suit.

After a minute, Princess Sal was suited up and ready. The armored suit look to be clunky and heavy, but being inside of it felt light and comfortable.

The Princess stood next to Oz who wasn't paying her any mind. Tropy twirl the hands of the clock on his left wrist, creating the portal.

The Felinian turn his head to the Charmed Ridge Princess, his eyes making him look angry. "I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you. I'll tell Slick what happen to you and he can do whatever."

"I will enjoy being by your side in battle as well" respond Princess Sal.

"Good luck you two. Your third partner will meet you there. Be safe" Tropy told the heroes.

The portal appear above their heads and they taken into it. Going through it, Oz and Princess Sal can feel the same strange feeling that Slick and Alex felt when they came to the Forgotten Realm.

As they were falling for what felt like minutes, they heard a scream getting closer to their position. With the light at the end of the tunnel, there was no time to investigate as they made it to their destination.


	13. Act II, Chapter 6

Egypt

In this day of age, one person going against multiple people would seem like a disadvantage to that single person as the odds were against them.

This wasn't the case for the heroes as they were getting their butt handed to them on a silver platter.

The Slayer is a train warrior in the eyes of Nina Cortex. With a take no prisoners mindset, the Number One Apprentice is skilled in hand to hand combat and marksmanship. They're made to kill the enemy.

This Slayer seem like they were playing with the heroes. Slick fell on the floor after being kick in the gut, rolling to Scottie who was hiding away from the battle.

His paws shake the laser gun and his mind was going crazy, telling the wolf that this was bad idea and he should've head back to the castle, following Oz's directions.

McCallister turn to Slick slowly getting up on feet. The kick to the midsection string, but he plan to fight through the pain. "Scottie, you can join in anytime now."

The Wolf immediately shook his head, not wanting to join the Calvary. "I don't know how to fight. Plus he...she...it is wearing armor. It's going to hurt."

"That's the sacrifice we ma-" Slick couldn't finish his sentence as Alex was thrown into the magicless Felinian. Seeing what happen in front, Scottie wrap his arms around his knees, candling back and front.

The Slayer and Matty fought on, striking each other on their upper body. Even though he is experience in Kung Fu, the Cop was just a victim to Nina's assistant by grabbing his leg and toss him towards the best friends.

Alex and Slick pick each other up from the floor. Alex push the Felinian away and step to the side from the incoming cop to hit the floor without comfort.

A weapon dropped near McCallister, getting his attention. Looking out, he quickly snatched it up and return to his safe place.

The past and the present collide as the Slayer and Rick begin to battle. They matched each other's combat, not laying a hand on one another. The former Slayer dodge a left punch from the current, giving a kick to the back of the head with the back of his left foot.

Looking at the battle between the two, Slick, Alex, and Matty tried to come up with a plan.

"We need to get a hold of the Slayer" Matty told the two.

"It's going to be hard. This Alien is tough and will attack us if we're seen" said Slick.

Alex nodded at the Cop and Knight. Listening to the plan, he said screw it and charge towards the Slayer who just arm drag Rick, tossing him into Zane.

Hearing the incoming footsteps, Slayer turn around, hitting a roundhouse kick to the Yeti. But it's attention distracted, the Henchmen of Nina turn into a shield attack from the unmorphed Abareblue, knocking the person on the floor.

Getting up, air flew in the Slayer's face. Revealing a right corner of its face. Zane ran in front with his shield, looking to land another hit, but it failed.

Matty and Slick went to grab from behind, only to be dodge and attacked. The Slayer took the Felinian Knight and land a punch. The Chef Scientist swing his Tricera Bunker, but the Henchmen grab him, tossing him into the other four.

Having enough of it's time being wasted with these chumps, the Slayer pulled out a large gun, ready to fire on the heroes.

But one hero came along when his friends needed him the most. Using a taser that fell out of the Bunny Cop, Scottie sneak behind villain, sending electricity to its neck.

After shaking from the shock, the Slayer drop the weapon and fell to the floor. The McCallister look upon his fellow heroes, a grin appearing on his face.

"Hell yeah! I just saved all your asses!"

"T-t-thank you" Alex said, pushing Matty and Slick off him.

"Nice going kid" Slick smiled, getting up.

The heroes surround the unconscious Slayer. Matty turn the person over, placing handcuffs on its hand behind their back and pick'em up.

"What do we do with this Slayer?" asked Alex, looking at the others.

Rick had a suggestion, taking out a pistol. "We kill the Slayer."

Looking at the AU version of Slick prepare to bust a cap, Scottie stepped between, stopping him. "Woah. I just notice something. Slow your roll, please."

"I'm sorry, but your friends got beat up while you were somewhere, hiding like a coward. If this thing wakes up, we're done. Well, not all of us. I held my own" Rick snap back at the Wolf, cocking his weapon.

The McCallister didn't move as he sneered at the former Slayer. "I'm sorry that I can't fight and I'm sorry if you see me as a weakling. But fighting in a battle isn't all brawn. It's also brains. Now, shut up while I look at the Slayer. If it wakes, kill it."

Rick gave Scottie an intimidating stare, staying back from the Slayer. But if it wakes and attacks Scottie, he'll give it five seconds before killing it. That should teach that child.

Scottie investigate the Slayer. Glancing at the broken corner of the helmet, he saw an white fur ear. The ear was like Slick's. Feline.

"Can this helmet come off?" he asked.

Rick walked over to the Slayer. Receiving an unpleasant look from Scottie, the ex-servant of Nina pressed a button on the back of the neck. With a hiss of air seeping out, the helmet was raised up, revealing the identity of the Slayer of Nina Cortex.

Alex, Slick, and Scottie couldn't believe their eyes on who was helping the evil Overlord of the 10th Dimension.

Matty saw the three creatures faces. "You know this person?"

Slick nod his head, can't believe it what he was seeing. "Yeah, it's Daphne. I went to school with her."

"How did Nina get her hands on her?" asked Alex.

Surprised, Scottie turn to the Best Friends. "You know Daphne?"

"Yes. How do you know her, McCallister?" the Yeti ask, raising an eyebrow.

"She's the Slayer that's helps Oz."

Matty shook his head. Once again, someone that knows Slick and Alex is put in danger or this time, putting them in danger. How are they the heroes? "Proving me right once again."


	14. Act II, Chapter 7

Crash Cove

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SLAM! Falling through a portal was like riding a rollercoaster. Your physical body is on the ride for so long, when it stops, your spirit returns to your body with momentum.

Did that make any sense? Absolutely not.

"Ugh. I don't think the feeling return to my body" Princess Sal said, trying to get up.

"Ugh, never again" said Oz, picking himself up.

The Felinian and The Princess wasn't the only hero teleported. Sitting up on his knees, Hunter shook the cobwebs out of his heads. He notice that the weather was really warm and relaxing to be the Arctic.

Looking around, he saw palm trees, sand, and water. Getting up on his feet, he started to shake his head and grabbing it, he realize one thing: Cassio was by herself without him.

"I'll kill that Time Wizard!"

"Hey Hunter. Welcome to the funhouse. Make yourself useful" Oz told the Cheetah, who wanted to punch the smug off the Felinian's face if it wasn't for the helmet on his head.

Stopping Hunter from probably getting his butt handed, Princess Sal press the armored hand on him. "Um, guys. We got company."

The three heroes look in front of them. There were a group of different species looking at the them.

There were three white fur Felinians, a Satyr, a chubby Tiki Idol, a Puppy, an bunny wearing a eyepatch and a tuxedo, two seals, a mix of a crocodile and a dingo with a flamethrower in its clutches, a gorilla, a large tiger, and a potoroo also sporting a tuxedo.

"What did we get ourselves into?" asked Hunter.

Oz spot the object they came to receive. "A fight, Hunter."

-SA-

The Arctic

The Royal Couple that brought Felinia and Charmed Ridge to peace arrive safely to the location to the Topaz gem. The Daughter of Hunter and the late Bianca walked right behind them.

Waiting for Hunter to come out, the portal closed. The Sorceress looked at the couple. "My father didn't come out."

"I'm sure he's okay, Cassio. He had to" Queen Ami told the Bunny.

"I hope he's okay. I just want to show him that I'm capable on defending myself."

Since the death of her mother, Cassio had big shoes to fit in. The Citizens in the worlds didn't forgive her for the chaos and destruction she caused by the side of Malacore.

She remember the looks she received during a forgiveness speech at Sunny Villa. The Lions remember Darla torturing their giant chickens that were the world was running low.

Cass walked off from the citizens, hiding away so she can let out tears. In her head, the Bunny knew she wasn't Darla. In the eyes of others, they still see the Dark Apprentice.

Then, there was the time at the meeting with the Council. They didn't seem impress of her. She was in line on taking the seat of Bianca. They were going to decline her the seat.

'Maybe I'm not worthy. This will be a test to show them that I am not the person I use to be.'

The wind was extremely busy today, hitting the three heroes with a gust of cold air. It didn't help that they were standing in snow. Well, except for Queen Ami who was hovering.

Quickly thinking, King Azrael came up with a warm spell to use on himself and his wife.

Cassio looked at the King and Queen, seeing an orange aura form over their body. Wanting to get warm quickly, the new Sorceress took out her wand, thought of a spell and press it on herself.

Cass was warm. Very warm. Really warm. Extremely hot! Her body was entirely on fire, melting the area of snow she was standing. Pressing the wand on her again, her body was back to normal.

A sigh seep out of the mouth of King Azrael, looking at his wife before dropping his eyes to the snow. "Nothing like babysitting."

-SA-

Temple

"Dammit. I hate not being prepared" said Coco.

Darkness surround the Bandicoot family as they look to find anything to use as a light in the temple.

"Hold on, children. I have something" Aku Aku said. It been awhile since he used his illumination magic to brighten the room up.

The ruins were covered with dust, bat guano and worse, cobwebs. So...much...cobwebs.

Waving her hands around to make sure she won't come across any webs, Coco made sure she didn't step on a trap that would make this search difficult.

But the Bandicoot froze when she say eight red dots lit up within the darkness in front of her. Getting in a karate stance if it was one of Nina's soldiers, Coco watch the eyes start to increase, giving her chills.

"Crash. Aku Aku. I think we got company."

The Witch Doctor mask and the orange Bandicoot look at the direction Coco was at, seeing the bunch of eyes staring at them.

"Crash, when I g-"

Aku Aku didn't get to finish his plan as the bandicoot charge towards the dark section of the room. After a minute, he hopped back towards their father and sister, all webbed up from his head to his shoes.

"Okay, Coco, wear me."

No telling her twice. The female bandicoot snatch her Father and put him on her face. The feathers of Aku Aku change into yellow and brown and his eyes glowed. Grabbing Crash, Coco ran towards the spider filled room, looking to destroy whatever stands in her way as Aku Aku magic makes her invincible.

Crash Cove

Today wasn't a good day for Second in Command of the ship, Mr. Cottonsworth. After the night he had before, getting in a bar fight with this Dingodile character, dealing with a bruises and a slight hangover.

Now, not only there are three intruders that somehow fell from the sky and onto the ship. Dingodile and his crew arrive on his ship just because the young pirates, Pippen and Bayley went on a sugar rush and stole this emerald gem.

"Who are you intruders?" He asked the three in front of him.

"I'm-"

"We're not here for pleasantries. We need that gem before trouble comes" Oz interrupt Princess Sal's introduction.

The Bunny ignore the rude person in the dark armor suit. The other armored person remove their helmet, revealing long blue hair.

Two of Cottonsworth's crew recognized the woman and Cheetah in the green jacket. "Hunter? Princess Sal?"

"Princess?" The Bunny said, widening his eyes. He turn to see two of the three Felinians who pointed out the intruders.

"Sasha. Becky" the Princess said, waving at the purple and red haired witches.

The Satyr looked at Sasha and Becky, his right eyebrow raised. "Princess, huh? I knew you three were something special to the crew."

The Crocodile-Dingo hybrid and his band of misfit creatures grin as the situation had a silver lining. They can kill the crew, get back their gem and whatever treasure they have, kidnap the Princess and hold her hostage for more treasure. The possibilities are en-

"Excuse me…" Oz said, gaining the attention of everyone. He took off the helmet, revealing his blue fur, spiky hair, and orange eyes. "Can we get to the task at hand before she gets here and takes the gem?!"

Sasha and Becky couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. This wasn't an mirage or a spell gone wrong.

Azrael II, the former Prince of Felinia was in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Azrael? Haven't you done enough since trying to take over the Forgotten Realm?" said Becky, sneering at the former wizard.

'Oh no. Can this day get better' Oz thought to himself. Seeing his former schoolmates on aboard was the icing on the giant shit cake he needed. "Sasha...Becky...hey."

"I didn't forget you mind control me four years" said Sasha, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think you would. And the name is Oz!"

"Oz. Azrael. It doesn't matter the names, you're still the dickhead I remember."

The armored Felinian had enough of the bickering. He was gonna have to fight his way to the gem. But he pause as he heard a noise from above him.

Everyone looked up to see a large red portal in the sky. A black aircraft that was as big as the pirate ship lower down, it's shadow covering it and some parts of the island.

The Captain, a small black fur ram tug on the pants leg of Mr. Cottonsworth. While the others were distracted by the large spaceship, she saw something far worse than it.

Reading the troubled look of his Commander, the Bunny grab the spyglass she was using and went to check out what she was pointing.

"Oh, no" both Cottonsworth and Oz said in unison.

"Are they with you?" Bayley, Sasha's cousin asked the former Prince.

"No. This is someone worse. Okay, I know Hunter, Princess and I are intruding and I have a rough past. But on that ship are soldiers who want that gem and if they get it and return it to their leader, we all will suffer.

"Are you willing to help us?" Oz asked, not sure if this was a good idea dragging others into a huge mission that has nothing to do with it.

Dingodile held the flamethrower. "If they want it, they'll have to go through us!" He then turn to Cottonsworth. "Once we done with them, we'll finish what you started last night."

"If we survive" said the Bunny.

Looking through the spyglass, he saw a blue ship with a seal of a sideway fish head wearing a crown. Something he thought he never see again and now it was heading their way..

Xander the Satyr looked at the Second in Command. "Sir, what should we do?"

Mr. Cottonsworth turn to The Captain. All she wants is everyone off the ship. Taking out her dual blunderbuss, she decide to fight.

Xander put on a grin, taking out his sword. "Alright, you scalawags! Get your weapons out! No one harms our home, our treasure and most importantly, our Captain!"

The pirates cheered, getting out their weapons. Oz turn to his comrades, seeing if they were ready. Hunter had his bow with three arrows ready to fire. Princess Sal on the other hand…

"Look alive, Princess" said Oz.

The Princess put on her helmet. A picture of her future husband. But he was in the laboratory of the Sorceress Castle. "Hey Princess. If you see this, you have been given your very battle suit, made by yours truly."

"What's going on?" Asked the former Prince of Felinia.

"I think I'm stuck at some how to use my suit."

Facepalming and letting out a sigh, Oz came to a realizing thought. 'I'm going to on a pirate ship.'


End file.
